The present invention relates to a lever-type electrical connector.
One example of the configuration of a lever-type connector is shown schematically in FIG. 10 of this specification. A male housing 1 of a pair of male and female connector housings that fit together is provided with axles 4, these serving as the fulcrum for a xe2x80x98Uxe2x80x99 shaped pivotable lever 3 having cam grooves 2 formed therein. A female housing 5 has follower pins 6 provided thereon, these follower pins 6 being inserted into the cam grooves 2. The two housings 1 and 5 can be fitted together or separated by pivoting the lever 3 between the positions shown by the chain line and the solid line in FIG. 10. An example of this type of lever-type connector is described in JP-6-275337.
This kind of lever-type connector requires little operating force. The operating force can be further reduced by lengthening the lever 3. However, if the lever 3 is lengthened, it protrudes to a greater extent from the male housing 1. Consequently, the lever 3 may strike against other components or equipment, its retained state thereby being released, and a pivoting force being exerted on the lever 3 in an unwanted direction. In order to prevent this, a lever support may be provided which protrudes from the male housing 1 and prevents the tip of the lever 3 from striking against other components, etc. However, providing this lever support results in the male housing 1 becoming even larger in size. This problem cannot be solved easily.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to increase the length of the lever without this leading to an increase in the size of the housing.
According to the invention there is provided a lever-type connector having a pair of mutually engageable housings, said housings having a substantially common terminal insertion axis, one of said housings having a lever pivotable thereon about a pivot axis orthogonal to said insertion axis between first and second end portions, and defining a cam, and the other of said housings having a follower engageable with said cam, whereby said lever is operable to draw together and to separate said housings, wherein said one of said housings has a profile in the direction of said insertion axis, and has supporting members protruding in the direction of said insertion axis, and within said profile, said supporting members providing a shield to prevent inadvertent movement of said lever from the first and second positions.
Such a connector permits a longer lever arm whilst not increasing the overall width of the connector in the directions of said pivot axis, and whilst maintaining protection of the lever against inadvertent contact with other components. As a consequence the overall size of the connector is not increased, and operability is improved.